Word of Hate and Love
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: People are mean always. words do hurt. what will happens when people pick on Ulqi, will grimmjow come to his rescue


Words hurt, yah they did, they always do. He always put up a strong mast during school, showed no emotion broke through not one; but once he got home he curl up in a ball and cry his eyes out until he fell asleep just like that. He had nobody but this house his parents left him before they died. So he thought.

Ulquiorra was walking to school again, purposely missing the bus. He hated the bus that's where he is bullied the most, so he just stopped getting on completely. People hated him, but he honestly didn't know why, he was quiet all the time, showed no emotion's so what was the problem with everybody.

_Oh yah, the fact that I'm gay_

Ulquiorra just pushed the thought to the back of his head; he really didn't want to think about things when walking into school. If he couldn't be distracted because if he did, he wouldn't get a chance to run away from a punch or getting slammed into a locker like usual. He was walking to his locker with his hands in his pockets as usual. That's when he saw people crowded around his locker, when people saw him coming they all parted to let him threw.

He looked up at the locker someone taped a note that said _"GO TO HELL YA FAG EMO", _in huge red letters. People behind him started to laugh at him; see these things happen to him every day he kept his mask on not showing them the satisfaction. He just ripped the note of the locker and opened it, grabbed his books and walked off to his class. But too bad he never got the chance to because he was shoved into the boy's bathroom.

"Hey you little fucker, don't appreciate you ripping up my note off ya locker", A tall boy said with long black hair and an eye patch over his eye. He was tall to very tall.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say so he just stared back at the beaded eye boy in front of him.

"The fuck you looking at ya Fag", "I can't stand people like you it's just disgusting you should really go die somewhere in a fucking ditch or something".

Ulquiorra still didn't say anything but, those where the words that made him want to crawl in the nearest corner and cry. But he stayed emotionless in front of the boy. Didn't comprehend of what had just happened he was on the floor and bleeding. He reached up to touch his busted lip and winced at the touch. The boy came closer and roughly picked him up off the floor and into the wall; the touch of another male was slowly turning him on (why he honestly didn't know). He turned his face to the side so the other boy wouldn't see the sudden blush on his face.

This is why he hated when people touched him especially a boy's he was always turned on always and hate himself for it. The boy saw the blush and scrunched up his face in disgust, he kneed him right in the stomach. Ulquiorra doubling trying to catch his breath, he didn't expect that. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach; the boy kicked him in the stomach again before leaving. Ulquiorra just laid there on the cold floor, he couldn't get up his stomach hurt way too much.

The bell rang telling him that first period was about to start, but Ulquiorra couldn't care less he couldn't get up anyway. His breathing was getting faster; he didn't know why though it should have calmed downed earlier. He knew that he had Asthma but he hadn't an attack in yrs. He crawled over to the wall, and leaned his head back on the cold wall breathing hard. Somebody walked in; he heard he just couldn't see it his vision was getting hazy. All he could make out was blue and a lot of it

Grimmjow walked into the bathroom and found somebody against the wall, his lips were bleeding and he was wheezing. It was like he couldn't breathe or something, he walked closer. The boy was kind of cute, green eyes and his long raven hair was breathing taking. Then the boy fell to the floor, gasping for air, it was like he was having an asthma attack…"Shit he is", Grimmjow said. He ran towards the boy who's gasping for air….Should I do CPR or just take him to the nurse but that on the other end of school, Grimmjow thought. He went over to the boy rolled him over on his back; the boy was shock at the touch and started to blush, must because he can't breathe.

Ulquiorra vision was still blurry and his breathing was off, he was on his back, he kept seeing blue a lot of blue. He knew he was blushing when he felt the contact with his someone hands on his arms. Then saw the blue fuzz getting closer, until that mouth was on his. He felt a hand on his chest pushing trying to get him to breathe; he finally regained his vision, and was staring up at the handsomest guy he'd ever seen. His blue hair was gorgeous it matched is nice eyes to. When he realized what that handsome boy was doing he quickly sat up and backed away into the corner.

"D….Don't touch me", Ulquiorra said his voice failing him; his breathing was back to normal probably because of him.

Grimmjow could tell the boy was scared out his mind, he could see the fear in his big owl eyes. He could tell that his breathing was okay now; he just wanted to know how the hell he ended up on the floor barley breathing.

"What the hell happened to you", Grimmjow asked with curious look on his face.

Ulquiorra calmed down a bit regaining his mask, he took a breath deeply. He looked up at the blue haired boy; he'd asked a question with a curios look on his face making him look like a cat. He just turned his head not wanting to answer he really just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hey I asked you a fucking question, and I just saved your life so the least you can do is tell me how the hell you end up on the bathroom floor barley alive", Grimmjow said getting irritated.

Ulquiorra though about for a minute he did owe the boy for giving him CPR and saving him, the least he could do was tell him how he ended up on the floor in the boy's bathroom.

"This boy got mad at me for ripping a note of my locker that he wrote to me, so he got mad and came after me", Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice avoiding eye contact. He reached into his pocket to pull out a note and threw to the blue haired boy.

Grimmjow reached over to grab the note, he unraveled it and read. He was kind of shocked, he knew some mean people but this was a little too far. He looked up at the smaller boy who was curled up in a ball now. Wait a minute was that what everybody was talking about when Nnoitra came back into class, he didn't know he actually did. What was the smaller boys name again, "Ulquiorra that's your name" Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra looked up "Yah that's my name". Ulquiorra looked up to the ocean blue eyes, and quickly looked away, remembering what he was doing to him moments ago.

Grimmjow held out his hand, Ulquiorra looked confused what did he want.

"It's a hand shake", the blue haired man said firmly taking the small ones hand. Ulquiorra flinched at the touch. Grimmjow noticed and pulled his hand away. "Anyway my name Grimmjow", he said Sitting beside Ulquiorra. "So the guy who came in here didn't happen to have an eye patch on his eye", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra turned his to look at Grimmjow; he was really cute he thought to himself, he could just imagine what Grimmjow could do to him, kissing his neck his lips, his chest, his nip-"Oi im asking you something here", Grimmjow said staring down at the smaller boy with a confused look in his eye. He looked at him again closely he was blushing why the hell was he was he blushing, Grimmjow thought.

Ulquiorra knew he was blushing, the thoughts that he was thinking would have made anybody blush or get hard. And to Ulquiorra surprise he was doing both. Why was he getting so hard when he just met the guy, he didn't know anything about him; but he wanted Grimmjow to touch him so badly.

Grimmjow could see the hard-on Ulquiorra was getting he wondered what the cause was, but he slowly started to get one too. The fuck is going on I just met this kid and he felt so turned on but why. Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said moving in front of the boy. Ulquiorra looked up with a heavy blush on his face, he needed to get out, he needed to be somewhere else than here. The emotion that was filling his body was too much for him. He could feel his mask breaking, the tears filling his eyes. He didn't want this, he didn't ask to be harassed like this, he didn't ask to be gay, he just is; it was who he was.

Grimmjow didn't know what to do, Ulquiorra was crying, for what reason he didn't even know. So the only thing to do in the situation was to hug him, and that's what he did. Grimmjow knew he just met the Ulquiorra but he felt like he needed to comfort him.

Ulquiorra instantly stopped crying when Grimmjow wrapped his arms lightly around his waist, and pulled him into a gently hug. It felt good to be in someone arms, he had strong arms but the hug was very gentle. He just laid his head against Grimmjow chest as he let the tears silently went down his face.

"G….Grimmjow why are you trying to comfort me, why are you being nice", Ulquiorra asked his voice a little muffled.

Grimmjow thought about before pulling out of the hug, looking Ulquiorra straight in the eye.

"Honestly Ulquiorra I don't know, it just seems that ya need someone to comfort you, and that the fact that your crying because my asshole of a friend came in here to beat the crap out of you, and I feel bad", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra just looked up confused as why anybody would care if he got hurt, and that the face they just met. Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow was blushing to but why; he looked down at where Grimmjow was looking….at his crotch. Ulquiorra was definitely blushing now he was bright red; his breathing was starting to get faster. Grimmjow noticed and asked why he was blushing, and Ulquiorra not thinking answered him

"I don't know why but when any boy touches me, i….i just get real flustered I can't help, and t…then I-Ulquiorra was cut off with Grimmjow's lips on his. He was so surprised that he fell on his back, with Grimmjow on top of him. "Ulquiorra I know we just met and all but, im just getting really turned on right now", Grimmjow said honestly looking down at the gorgeous boy beneath him.

Ulquiorra looked down and could tell that he was definitely turned on, his member bulging in the front of his pants. Ulquiorra could feel his own member throbbing within his clothing. "G…..Grimmjow just blow me", Ulquiorra said, he body couldn't take all this hear and then was being touched thing. Grimmjow looked down and asked if he was sure, "Hurry up please", Ulquiorra moaned.

"Alright", Grimmjow said. He started to pull down Ulquiorra's pants and underwear. Leaving Ulquiorra exposed. He moaned when the cold air hit his heated member, oh how it felt so good. Grimmjow didn't waist anytime teasing the head with his tongue. Ulquiorra gasped, all he felt was pleasure, pure pleasure. Grimmjow incased his whole mouth with Ulquiorra's member, bobbing his head up and down.

"Ahhhh Grimmjow faster, god it feels so good", Ulquiorra moaned out he was really enjoying this a lot. Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's member tense up and he released into his mouth. He swallowed every bit of Ulquiorra's seed.

Ulquiorra fell back onto the bathroom floor….oh god the just had oral sex in the bathroom, he felt someone pick him and hugged him.

"G…..Grimmjow what are you"….."Ulquiorra I know we just met but can we go out"? Grimmjow asked. "I mean you look like you need a friend, someone to comfort you would you let me do that for you".

Ulquiorra looked surprised someone actually cared about him, enough to comfort and love him. To answer his question Ulquiorra reached up and kissed on the lip…"Yes you can". Grimmjow just smiled before kissing him back.

Maybe words are not so hurtful after all, as long as you got the right person, thing will work out


End file.
